


i could begin

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e26 Familiar, F/F, Gift Giving, Misgendering, POV Third Person Limited, Reunions, Spoilers for Episode: s05e26 Familiar, but. misgendering nonetheless, unintentional misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "Welcome back."





	i could begin

Her Diamond's Pearl did her best to still her hands. Her arms were stiff as she held them in a salute. "Pink Diamond?" Her voice was soft as she called out. "My Diamond has requested your presence."

Pink Diamond had certainly changed in image, but not at all in who she was. She chattered animatedly with Her Pearl, which Her Diamond's Pearl couldn't help but find amusing. But it seemed that Pink Diamond and Her Pearl had stopped.

"My Diamond is awaiting our arrival," she reminded them gently, and they continued.

She opened the door and led Pink Diamond and Her Pearl inside, stopping dutifully with her feet in third position. Her Pearl addressed her Diamond briefly before Pink Diamond continued on to meet with Her Diamond.

"Welcome back," she said as she turned to Her Pearl.

"Thank you, Blue Pearl," she replied. She crossed her arms across her chest, shoulders tense and looking intently at the floor. "Though I don't intend to be here any longer than I have to in order to help Steven."

Her Diamond's Pearl tilted her head slightly. "Have I done something wrong?"

Her Pearl sighed. "No, Blue. I just . . . don't like being here."

"I understand," she responded, even more quietly than usual, as she turned to face the floor.

"I must admit, though," Her Pearl said after a brief moment of quiet, "I'm glad to see you again."

"It's nice to see you, too." She smiled, even going so far as to chuckle just a bit.

There was a long, drawn out pause. Her Diamond's Pearl had nothing to say, but could sense that this was not the case for the other.

"What is it?"

She sighed again, this time letting her arms fall slightly and her shoulders slump. "I didn't want to leave you here, Blue."

"It isn't a problem, you-"

"But it  _is_. It  _feels_ like a problem. I didn't  _want_ to leave you behind!"

"I understand, Pink Diamond's Pearl. I do."

"Blue, how many times have I asked you to just call me Pearl?"

Her Diamond's Pearl chuckled again. "We're both Pearls. It would be confusing."

"Being a Pearl is already confusing," Her Pearl muttered, but now a small smile graced her lips.

"Indeed it is," she agreed. "But you make it seem so easy."

"What? How do I make being a Pearl look easy; I don't even-"

"That isn't what I meant." She pulled forth a very small flower from her gem and handed it to her fellow Pearl. 

"Blue . . . How long have you kept this?"

"Since Your Diamond gave it to me. I think it would be more fitting for you to have it, considering who you've become."

The other Pearl wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I've always been like this, Blue; you know that."

"And you know that I am the same."

"Yes, I do." She carefully stored the flower away in her own gem. "One day you'll be as free as I am now, alright? I promise. You and Yellow Pearl and every other Pearl in every galaxy across the universe."

"That sounds nice," Her Diamond's Pearl said. "I think I'd like that." She forced the smile from her face as she started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"My Diamond will be late for her next appointment if I don't remind her of it soon. Don't worry, though, My Diamond and yours have many appointments scheduled together." She brushed her hair out of her eyes and winked, then continued on her way.


End file.
